To Have Wings
by illwearyellow
Summary: It was all a game. She was a thief, and a liar, and a traitor, but it was all pretend. Wasn't it? There wasn't really any gold; the necklace she wore around her neck wasn't really there. There was no such thing as fairies or mermaids or Peter Pan. No matter how real he made /her/ feel, it was a game.This is a story about a girl who was stuck in that place between sleep and awake.


Preface

(***)

"_Every living thing was shunning him. Poor little Peter Pan, he sat down and cried, and even then he did not know that, for a bird, he was sitting on his wrong part. It is a blessing that he did not know, for otherwise he would have lost faith in his power to fly, and the moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease forever to be able to do it. The reason birds can fly and we can't is simply that they have perfect faith, for to have faith is to have wings."_

_J.M. Barrie_

_The Little White Bird_

_(***)_

And so, all of a sudden, Margo's entire life had become a sick game of children's make-believe.

"Oh, _do _be safe, boys!" She cried with a hand pressed to her cheek. "I don't know what I'd do if not every one of you returns home!"

Hiding their knives in the holds Margo had sewn into their clothing, the Lost Boys rolled their eyes. They were never safe. How silly of Mother to ask such a thing.

Matthew dug in his pocket a moment and pulled out a silver coin. "I'm afraid I'll lose it, Mother," he said, holding it out to her solemnly.

Margo peered down at her cousin's little face. Ironically, even now, the motherly instinct felt odd, but she wished that Peter would make Matthew stay at the Hideout with her. He was so small. But she took the coin with a smile. "'Till your return, sweet child," she whispered.

"Alright boys," Peter flew in through an opening in the damp wall and landed lightly on his toes before them. "Syl just got back. She says that the Pirates are headed east. They must have word on where Yana is!" The boys gasped collectively.

"We must get to her before those dirty _Pirates _do!" Shouted Wont. The others murmured in agreement.

Peter seemed a little irritated that Wont would edge in on his speech like that. He narrowed his eyes at him. "We can't just fly in and _get to her first_," he sneered. "We have no idea where Princess Huyana is, and the pirates _do._" The boys agreed with that as well, Wont included. "We have to be _sneaky,_" said Peter, creeping forward in the air. Margo walked silently around him so that she could put Matthew's coin in her box on the tree stump.

"We have to be _quiet._" The boys pressed together as Peter came closer, his voice dropping low. "And when they close in on Yana…We kill them all!" With that, he twirled in the air and flew over into Margo's face, making her tumble backward into the wall.

She gasped at his sudden closeness. She could count the freckles on his nose. She could see the forest tree leaves bristling in the green of his eyes. They were narrowed at her, now.

"Will you be alright here, alone, Mother?" He asked quietly. Margo didn't respond. She was frightened and uncertain and oddly drawn in, but that was normal with Peter. It was the smell of him – like freshly cut grass, and hose water, and sunshine – that filled her head and made her dizzy. "Wendy?" He asked again.

"I'll be o- I'll be fine." She said impassively, running her fingers over the bumpy wall behind her for support. "How kind of you to be so attentive, Father."

Peter floated back, giving Margo some room to breathe properly. He didn't smile at her. He pressed his lips together and nodded curtly. "Let's go, boys." He called, and with a fleeting look back at Margo, led them out of the Hideaway.

Finally alone, Margo let out a shuddery sigh, and leaned wholly onto the wall. She rubbed her eyes, murmuring to herself.

_I am so screwed. _

She didn't let herself wait there long. She had much gold to steal and very little time.

* * *

**A/N Hi! So, like, this is the third time I've posted this, but I really want to write it. So I'm going for it again!**

**Let me know what you think! Or just send me a message to talk if you want. (:**

**Thank you!**


End file.
